Just What You've Been Missing
by JessiRoad
Summary: The brothers come across a bar and inn for hunters that is all too similar to the Roadhouse, however they meet an interesting group of hunters, and with a little angle guidance Sam and Dean find what they have been missing. DEANxOC SAMxOC. NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

My book for class was opened to page 364, as I scanned the page I silently mouthed the words. Giving up on todays self taught lesson, I dropped the book onto the hardwood floor, close to my bed. My bedside table was littered with things... I have to attempt to clean that off later... Anyway, its not that my room was a mess but you could tell that someone lived here. From my bed cluttered with mismatched pillows and blankets, the pictures and notes pinned all over the walls, to the various potted plants and religious texts, you could tell that I lived here.  
The phone began to ring. I threw myself off my lazy butt and ran down stairs and opened a closet to reveal an assortment of phones and land lines. I quickly scanned their labels and finding the one making the annoying noise I picked it up and cleared my throat.

"Director Ramierez,"

"Yes, Uh Director two of your agents have reported here while I, Agent Smith, have already been dispatched onto this case. I feel as if you are mistaken with the status of this case."

"Excuse me AGENT, I have a right mind not to report you, and yes I just got a call from your office, seems as if THEY made a mistake and you are released from your duties. If you could PLEASE give everything you have concerning the case to Agents Lovette and Spice, thank you, Good Bye." I hung up on the man, how dare he talk down to his superior... ha ha as if i actually was a federal director... Yep, I am not, in fact I am a twenty one year old girl trying to get a schooling while... partaking in the family business while keeping my two siblings alive.  
I quickly dialed the red phone and two seconds later Philip answered.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did a federal agent just call me? WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU about staying under the radar?"

The conversation didn't take long before he said they finished the job and were headed home. Philip didn't look like me, he looked like the spitting image of dad, long straight dark brown hair, tan skin, chocolate eyes... and all the girls liked him. His full name being Maverick Phillip. He is twenty two but even with him being older than me, after i turned thirteen and everything went bad... he relied on me to survive... just like Avery, Avery Nina. My little sister, age nineteen. She is a dirty blonde with dark brown eyes, and she looks just like Mom... in every way. Now... my name is Danica but the crew calls me Dawn... Danica Katherine (Kit) Hollis... and this is our tale.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a crying coming from the room next to mine and I froze... quickly darting into the other room I took her into my arms. "Shhhh, Its alright... my darling, what is wrong. Nova?" Looking at Nova, you could tell she was mine, Marnie Nova Reese, She looked old for her age, of only four, she looked about six or even seven. her hair was long and a lighter shade of brown than mine. It came to curl at her stomach. She had the biggest clearest green eyes you have ever seen. Those eyes were full of tears.

"Momma, the monsters... they-they got Philly!" now normally I wouldn't be worried however with Phillip and Avery on a case with Skinwalkers... but tonight I was. I was cautious and took her into my room and layed with her until she fell asleep with me humming her favorite melody "Hey Jude," and I called Avery and checked up on them, they would be home in three hours. I sighed in relief and fell asleep with my daughter in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down the aisle with Philip pushing Nova in a buggy while laughing about something about her favorite cartoon of the week. "Momma, can we get ice cream?" Nova asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah Mommy can we?" Philip tried to mimic her adorableness but failing miserably. I couldn't help but laugh, I kissed Nova's forehead and smacked Phillip on the back of the head before nodding and letting them hunt out the ice cream they wanted.

I continued down the spice aisle I was stretching trying to reach the salt on the top shelf when someone tapped my shoulder. I spun around and stared eye level into a very buff chest. I looked up when a laugh came from the person. Lets just say DAMN... I can't even explain, that face and body... WOAH... He smiled and I found myself getting lost in his eyes. He laughed and I could feel the blush growing on my cheeks and neck. He was huge... and me at my five foot six didn't barely compare.

"Yes?"

"Do you need help,"

"Thank You I would love some." He stepped closer and grabbed the salt before handing it to me. He smiled and handed me the salt. I smiled and he took my hand. "My name is Sam" something passed behind his eyes when he said this and his smile faltered for just a second.  
"I'm Avalon." I hated lying, but I knew I couldn't get attached. It wouldn't end well... Nova should be proof of that, however I do not regret her at all. I just wish the circumstances had been better. I mean the guy left me right after knocking me up and I never even knew his last name, so I gave her my mother's maiden name: Resee.

We talked for a few minutes going over pleasantries... dang was this guy cute. He walked me up to the check out and payed for his groceries. I waved to him as he left, and I was smiling so much it hurt. I heard the familiar laughing of my family as the came over and we checked out. As Phillip pushed the bugey out to the car, I bounced Nova up and down kissing her forehead. As we neared our SUV I heard a door slam, I turned and stopped when I saw Sam sitting with his brother, with a frown on his face. His brother, who was shorter than Sam and had short styled hair glared at me before splitting out of the parking lot. I couldn't explain the weird feeling of hurt and betrayal that went through me.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Dean continued driving in circles, lost out of their minds.

"Where did Bobby say the lodge was?"

"He didn't but he said we would know it when we saw it."

"Damn it!" Sam threw his head into the head rest.

"What is really wrong, is it that chick from the store? You know that nothing would have happened, maybe a quick trip to the local motel, but I know you aren't like that."

"Yeah... I know."

"She isn't the first Bitch to play a guy while she is married and has a kid. Now back to the job... finding that lodge."

About three hours later they found a dirt road with an interesting symbol carved out in a rock to the left of it. "Is that a-"

"Yeah it is, Sammy." Thirty minutes later and they came up to a huge lodge, with a bunch of cars to the side of it, and a wide driveway to what was presumed to be a garage.

They made their way up the stairs onto the porch and to the doors with a quick look at the open sign they made their way in. It looked like a mix between the Roadhouse and a camping lodge. Looks like the brothers were in right place.  
They stepped up to the desk and Dean rang the bell what seemed like seventeen times before Sam smacked his hand away. "No need to wake up the whole building huh?" A female voice said, as a tall girl with short curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes stepped up. "The name's Cassidy and how can I help you two young men?" Dean couldn't help but smirk at the woman, "Young? you don't look a day over twenty."

"I'm old enough to be your grandmother, now what do you need before I have to call security." Dean laughed and was about to challenge that before Sam cut him off and said, "Bobby Singer recommended this place."

"He did, did he? Sounds like Robert." Anyway no need to take out any fake id or a credit card attempting to pull a credit card fraud on us. Here are your room keys, Second floor, rooms twenty seven and twenty eight, they are conjoined rooms. Have a nice stay here at the Devil's Trap lodge."

Before they could utter a response a tall dark skinned man walked up to her and they began making out.  
They looked around, and after a few minutes, found one of Dean's two favorite things... an open bar.


End file.
